Physical structures subjected to external mechanical dynamic loading environments will respond by vibrating themselves, such that significant strain energy can propagate through one or more components of the structures. To ensure the integrity of the system is maintained, there is a need to mitigate or attenuate this energy to ultimately prevent damage from such excitations. One particular example of such a physical structure is an electronics assembly having one or more printed wiring boards (PWB) that are mounted to a heatsink, and subjected to a vibration environment. These PWBs can contain many sensitive features, including soldered joints, electronic components, connectors, traces, etc., which all need to maintain their physical integrity for the system to perform as intended. If these sensitive features are subjected to vibration-induced strains that are high in magnitude and number of cycles, then failures can occur in the form of cracks and disconnections, rendering the system inoperable. The same may be said of other primary structures in addition to electronics assemblies.
Reference will now be made to the examples illustrated, and specific language will be used herein to describe the same. It will nevertheless be understood that no limitation of the scope of the invention is thereby intended.